La réponse
by Cissou75
Summary: La réponse de Kate et la soirée qui suivit...


Bonjour à tous. Ma première fic. J'avais écrit ça l'été dernier et puis, je me décide seulement maintenant à la publier. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. A bientôt, peut être…

Ah au fait, bien sûr Castle, Kate et tout les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Andrew M. !

* * *

Katherine Houghton Beckett, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Et le temps s'arrêta…

Comment avait-elle pu avoir peur de parler à cet homme de ce poste qu'on lui proposait à Washington ?

Cet homme qui par amour pour elle, l'avait attendu patiemment pendant 4 ans,

Cet homme qu'elle avait rabroué alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger, mais qui l'avait quand même acceptée,

Cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeux pour la sortir du piège de la bombe posée par un malade,

Cet homme enfin, qui était là, à genoux devant elle, tenant dans sa main droite une petite bague, magnifique et discrète à son image et qui attendait sa réponse, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Alors, lentement elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, pris doucement son visage entre ses mains et les yeux dans ses yeux lui dit un « oui », franc, sonore et sans équivoque et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent et il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne pour passer à son doigt la petite bague faite juste pour elle. Ils restèrent à se regarder intensément, jusqu'à ce que le ballon d'un petit garçon vienne doucement rebondir sur leurs genoux et les sortir de leur bulle de bonheur. Alors ils se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui n'osait reprendre son ballon, comprenant confusément que le moment était grave, ils lui sourirent et lui rendirent son ballon.

Ils se redressèrent et main dans la main repartir vers la voiture, portés par le petit nuage qui s'était formé sous leurs pieds. Le temps leur appartenait, plus rien n'existait, comme tous les amoureux, ils étaient seuls au monde ce qui n'était pas rien dans une ville comme New York, mais rien ne les atteignait, ni les klaxons des taxis, ni les invectives divers, ni les cris des enfants qui avaient repris leurs jeux dans le square.

Une chose finie toutefois par les atteindre… la sonnerie du satané téléphone de Beckett… mais en voyant le sigle de la 12ème circonscription s'afficher, ils éclatèrent de rire et elle décrocha. Le temps et le monde qui les entourent ont repris leurs droits…

- Beckett,

- Ryan, faut que vous reveniez, on a besoin de vous ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, il semble que vous n'étiez pas très… concentrée tout à l'heure, vous avez oublié de signer des procédures…

- Oh… dit-elle à la fois surprise et légèrement souriante, se souvenant l'état de stress qui avait été le sien toute la journée..

- Castle, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille, mais… je t'aime et… je suis tellement heureuse !

- Je viens avec toi,

- Tu es sûr ?

- Plus que jamais !

Dans un état de félicité ils reprirent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat.

- As ton avis Castle, quel couple, à part nous, rejoint un commissariat au lieu d'aller, je ne sais pas moi, au bord de la mer et courir en hurlant notre bonheur, ou s'amuser de mille façon après s'être fiancé ?

- Il n'y a que nous Kate, mais c'est aussi ce qui nous rend tellement conscient de la chance que nous avons d'être ensemble.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre le bureau.

Les formalités administratives effectuées, Kate se tourna vers les gars :

- Les gars, dit Beckett prenant la parole, je vous ai dit que je devais vous parler. Je vais le faire, demain. Tout vous expliquer. Mais il faut d'abord que je me repose, la journée a été un peu folle pour moi. En tout cas, ne soyez pas inquiet, tout va bien. On se voit demain.

- Ok Kate, bonne soirée.

Elle rejoignit Rick qui l'attendait à la porte de l'ascenseur. Ils ne se dirent rien, se regardant intensément. Dès qu'ils furent dans la cabine ils ne purent résister à l'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, encore plus forte après les évènements de la journée. Ils ne pensèrent même pas qu'éventuellement les portes pourraient s'ouvrir avant le parking, ils étaient à nouveau seuls au monde, n'entrecoupant leur baiser qu'à bout de souffle…

Une fois dans le parking, au moment de reprendre la voiture, il lui dit :

- Ah non, ce soir, c'est moi qui conduit, tu n'as pas le choix et inutile de me menacer d'une arme Mlle Beckett,

- Et… où m'emmènes-tu, Mr. Castle ?

- Chuuutt… surprise…. Lui répondit-il, un petit sourire en coin, tout fièr de lui.

Elle se laissa conduire. Le silence s'était installé dans la voiture, elle regardait défilé le paysage, toujours fascinée par ces building immenses, perdue dans ses pensés. Elle allait se marier, avec l'amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps, son homme, son cœur, son one and done, qu'elle avait tellement eu peur de perdre qu'elle s'était refusé à assumer ses sentiments pour lui. Après l'assassinat de sa mère ses livres lui avaient sauvé la vie et depuis cinq ans il lui avait sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises. Il était toujours là pour elle, toujours à son écoute, toujours à ses petits soins. Ils en avaient tellement vécu ensemble depuis 5 ans, que les quelques disputes de couple n'allaient jamais bien loin. Oui, elle était heureuse. Pleinement heureuse. Cet engagement qu'ils allaient prendre l'un envers l'autre allait sceller leur amour et leur donner un avenir commun. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, elle sentait son cœur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine, était-il possible d'aimer et d'être aimer à ce point ?

Plongée dans ses pensée elle ne s'aperçu de l'arrêt de la voiture que lorsqu'un portier vint lui ouvrir la porte afin qu'elle en descende.

- Madame, lui dit-il,

Elle sourit légèrement à l'homme puis leva la tête et constata qu'ils étaient devant le Four Seasons. Elle regarda Castle d'un air interrogatif :

- J'ai pensé que si tu voulais bien de moi, une petite soirée rien que nous deux, juste pour savourer dans l'intimité, la promesse de notre nouvelle vie…

- C'est parfait lui dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement, mais sans trop approfondir le baiser pour ne pas « prendre de risque ».

- Tu viens ? lui dit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil immense de l'hôtel, cela lui rappela L.A., sauf qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient vraiment pouvoir profiter de ce lieu extraordinaire. Pas d'enquête et surtout ils étaient enfin ensemble, ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois et elle se demanda encore comment elle avait fait pour attendre aussi longtemps avant d'accepter enfin de vivre. Surtout que la vie avec lui c'était… elle sentit une nouvelle fois des dizaines de petits papillons s'envoler dans son estomac à l'évocation de tout ce qu'elle vivait avec lui, de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Castle s'occupa des formalités à la réception puis on les conduisit à leur suite. Il avait réservé une suite au 43ème étage. Quand ils y entrèrent, elle fut tout de suite émerveillée par le point de vue donnant sur Central Park et l'Empire State Building. Castle, qui guettait ses réactions, ne loupa aucune des émotions que reflétait le visage de Kate en découvrant la suite. Ils étaient émus tous les deux comme si tout à coup, dans ce décor grandiose, ils prenaient conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

- Rick, c'est merveilleux… dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, leurs yeux plongèrent alors les uns dans les autres, le bleu de l'océan dans les émeraudes de Kate. Elle voyait en lui tant de tendresse et d'amour, d'indulgence à son égard et du soulagement. Lui aussi avait eu peur de cette brouille entre eux c'était manifeste.

- Un de Kate.

Il l'entraîna alors vers la chambre où elle fut surprise de voir un de ses sacs.

- Rick ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai pris le temps de faire apporter quelques unes de tes affaires pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, fondant sur sa bouche pour un long baiser qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à approfondir, mêlant leurs langues en intensifiant de plus en plus leur échange. Ils se séparèrent enfin lorsque l'air vint à manquer : tu es vraiment l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde mon amour, lui dit-elle avec son sourire qui ferait se damner un saint, se sourire qui éclairait tout sur son passage et qui l'avait définitivement fait craquer pour elle. Il était heureux de la voir s'épanouir ainsi sous ses yeux et tellement soulager qu'elle soit à nouveau dans ses bras pour cette soirée, pour cette nuit, pour toute la vie.

Alors qu'il caressait le corps alangui de sa muse qui reposait à ses côtés, dans les draps froissés, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour passionnément, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais finalement se ravisa. Toujours cette peur de la brusquer… Mais cela n'échappa pas à Kate qui elle, n'hésita pas :

- Qui y-t-il Castle ?

- Rien…

- Non, je connais bien « rien ». « Rien » est un ami proche, et ça, ce n'est pas rien(1), alors vas-y dit ce que tu as à dire…

- En fait, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé quand on t'a fait cette proposition de poste à DC ?

- Parce que j'avais peur, Rick,

- Peur ? mais de quoi ?

- De te perdre… alors qu'il la regardait d'un air interrogateur, elle poursuivit : je me disais que si je te parlais de DC, tu ne voudrais jamais me suivre, ce qui me parait normal, vu que tu as ta famille ici et que donc je te perdrais. Alors comme de toutes façons, il fallait que je passe des entretiens et que rien n'était sûr, j'ai reculé le fait de t'en parler en pensant que si ça ne marchait pas et bien, voilà ça résoudrait le problème et si j'étais prise il faudrait que j'affronte ta perte et j'ai reculé cette échéance au maximum pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter trop tôt. Et comme je suis plutôt nulle pour tout ça, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que c'est justement si je ne t'en parlais pas tout de suite que je risquais de te perdre. Tu me connais…

- Oui, je te connais, mais ça n'empêche, je suis toujours surpris et je ne comprends pas qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu n'arrives pas encore à me parler, à me faire confiance…

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti l'autre soir ?

- Pour ça aussi…

Elle se redressa pour être plus en phase avec lui : alors pour quoi d'autre es-tu parti ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Parce que moi aussi j'ai eu peur,

-?

- Je me suis senti à nouveau abandonné… reprit-il,

Elle le regarda attentivement, prenant le temps de bien saisir tout le sens de cette réponse avant de formuler la sienne. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle commença, incertaine de la tournure que les choses allaient prendre, mais consciente de l'importance de toute cette discussion.

- Rick… est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père ?

- Oui. Depuis toujours dès que quelqu'un que j'aime part, je me sens abandonné. J'ai eu cette peur irraisonnée avec ma mère, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ça n'arriverait jamais. En tout cas pas parce qu'elle décide de me laisser. C'est pour ça que j'ai vécu les tromperies de Meredith comme des abandons. Que l'idée de voir partir Alexis me rend malade. Heureusement pour elle, tu es là pour me raisonner et mère également. Alors l'autre soir quand j'ai trouvé ce reçu de carte d'embarquement…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, tant l'évocation de ces souvenirs était douloureux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Kate senti son cœur se briser devant le chagrin de son homme et surtout elle se senti encore d'avantage coupable de lui avoir infligé cette nouvelle peine.

- Te souviens-tu Castle, peu de temps après que nous nous soyons rencontrés, nous avons parlé de tes mariages et tu m'avais demandé si j'avais déjà été mariée ?

- Hummm…

- Te souviens-tu de la réponse que je t'avais faite ?

- Oui. Tu m'as dit « Je ne suis pas du genre à accumuler les mariage jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui marche enfin. Moi si je me marie, c'est une fois pour toute »(2)…

- Exactement. Je n'ai pas changé de point de vue sur ce sujet, Rick. Je vais t'épouser parce qu'au plus profond de moi et depuis plusieurs années, je sais que le bon, c'est toi.

- Kate ... dit-il UEM,

- Et c'est pour cette raison, que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Castle. Je suis là pour toi, pour nous, pour toute notre vie. Et nous ferons tout pour que ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous serons formidables, Kate. DC sera formidable(3) lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

(1) : épisode 18 saison 5

(2) : épisode 2 saison 1

(3) : épisode 1 saison 6


End file.
